The Irritation Confusion
by firths
Summary: He had been noticing it for days. The snapping. The yelling. The crying. A lot of crying. But Sheldon is confused as to why. (NOW A TWO-PART)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I've had this story in my head for weeks now and I have finally put it into words! I hope you all enjoy. And can I just wish another congratulations to Mayim for her win at the Critics Choice Awards! She really deserved it! Now give her an Emmy!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any characters within it. I wish I did though.**_

* * *

He had been noticing it for days. The snapping. The yelling. The crying. A lot of crying. Whenever he asked her what was wrong she'd just snap at him again. He figured that an impromptu date night would make her feel better. And it did. Sheldon ordered pizza. They sat on the sofa, laughing, eating, talking and even a little bit of kissing.

"Thank you for coming tonight. To be honest I wasn't sure you'd say yes." Sheldon said as their lips pulled apart.

"Why would I say no to an unscheduled date night?" Amy laughed slightly.

"Because you've been incredibly cranky lately." Sheldon chuckled. The smile wiped from Amy's face.

"Excuse me?" Amy frowned.

"What?" Sheldon asked. What had he said wrong?

"You're calling me out for being cranky?" Amy was furious.

"Well to be honest, yes. You've been easily irritable for the past two weeks and I know it's not your mensies. So unless you've been PMS'ing for the last two weeks then I don't really know what's wrong with you right now." Sheldon stated.

"You know what, I'm done for tonight." Amy said, standing up to leave. Sheldon stood up quickly and grabbed her by the wrist to spin her back round.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. But you've been making me feel completely worthless for the last couple of weeks and I just want to know why!" Sheldon exclaimed. He was frustrated. What was Amy's problem?

"It doesn't matter, Sheldon." Amy sighed, releasing from his grip to get her coat.

"Yes it does. Something is bothering you and as your boyfriend, I deserve to know what is making you upset!"

"Sheldon! Just leave it." Amy said, walking to the door.

"I don't want to leave it!"

"Well too bad. Goodnight, Sheldon." And she left, slamming the door so hard Sheldon swore he felt the apartment sway a little.

* * *

Sheldon barely slept that night. He was dreadfully worried. Something was seriously bothering Amy and he had a feeling that last night made everything astronomically worse. He tried calling, texting, tweeting, messaging, video chatting. Everything. Amy had cut herself off it seemed. He was sat watching Doctor Who when Leonard walked in.

"Hey buddy." Leonard smiled.

"Hello." Sheldon replied, sombrely.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but what's up now?" Leonard huffed, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"I'm worried about Amy. We got into a big fight last night and now I don't even know if she got home safe or anything!"

"You tried going round to her apartment?" Leonard asked. He could see the concern in Sheldon's eyes.

"She won't want to see me." Sheldon sighed. "But I am really worried about her. Maybe I should just go over to check she got home safely? Leonard, can you take me to Amy's please."

"Okay fine. But I'm waiting in the car." Leonard replied.

* * *

* _knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy?"

* _knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy?"

* _knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy?"

No reply.

* _knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy?"

* _knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy?"

* _knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy?"

Still nothing.

"Please, Amy. You don't have to talk to me. Just let me know that you're safe. I've been worried all night." Sheldon pleaded through the door.

"Go away." He heard. It was her voice for sure.

"I don't want to go away, Amy. I want us to talk about everything." Sheldon replied.

"What happened to me not having to talk to you?" Amy pointed out. Her boyfriend sighed loudly.

"You know what? Fine. Don't talk to me. Don't tell me what's making you angry. You sit in your apartment all day letting your emotions get the better of you like they have been doing for the past two weeks. I'm done trying to sort this out. It's a lost cause." Sheldon yelled. He was mad. Really mad. He could feel the frustration bubbling out of him. He turned around to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard a door open behind him.

"Okay. You win. Come inside." Amy sighed.

They both sat on the sofa in Amy's apartment and stared at the floor. Neither of them could look each other in the eyes. It took a full two minutes before Sheldon broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for offending you last night. I really didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay." Amy whispered.

"I'm just worried about you, Amy." The physicist said, scooting over slightly to hold Amy's hand. "Don't bite my head off when I say this, but you have been getting really angry very easily for the past couple of weeks."

Amy quickly released his hand and stood up to walk to the kitchen.

"See, you're doing it again right now." Sheldon groaned, standing up to face her.

"Maybe I'm mad because you keep pointing out how miserable I'm acting!" Amy shouted.

"I'm sorry, Amy but it's true. I'm not going to sugar coat it. You've been treating everyone else completely fine but you've been treating me like C-R-A-P!"

"Really, you can't even say 'crap'?" Amy shook her head.

"That's not the point. Just tell me what I've done or what I've not done but should have. It's not fair that I'm being left in the dark, Amy!" Sheldon yelled.

"I'm mad because you're the reason I'm in this position!" Amy roared.

"WHAT POSITION?" Sheldon screamed.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Amy cried loudly before gasping and covering her mouth.

Sheldon's eyes widened. She's kidding, right? Amy can't be pregnant.

"Is it mine?" Sheldon asked.

"Are you serious? Of course it's yours!" Amy could feel the tears forming in her eyes. How could he think for a second that the baby wasn't his.

"B-b-b-b-but we used protection?" Confusion was evident in Sheldon's voice.

"Protection doesn't always work." Amy stated. Her tears were threatening to spill.

"When did you find out?" Sheldon asked, walking to the other side of the room.

"I missed my last period so I took a test and went to the doctor for confirmation. That was two weeks ago." Amy was terrified.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sheldon turned and looked over at her.

"Because I was scared! You hate things not being planned. You hate babies. I'm beyond terrified that you're going to leave me!" Amy was crying now. "I'm sorry, Sheldon."

"Sorry?" Sheldon walked up to Amy. He sounded angry. This was it. He was going to abandon her now.

"YOU'RE SORRY?" He looked her straight in her tearful, terrified eyes before kissing her hard on the mouth and lifting her in the air, spinning her as he did so. Their lips pulled apart and Amy could see Sheldon had tears in his eyes.

"What?" Amy asked. "You aren't angry?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" Sheldon laughed, holding her waist.

"Because it's unplanned and you don't even want children?" Amy was baffled.

"When did I say I didn't want children?" Sheldon asked.

"You don't like kids."

"I didn't like the thought of coitus either, but clearly I changed my mind about that." Sheldon smirked.

"But you get annoyed by babies and children. Even your own nephew ma-" Amy was interrupted by a quick kiss from Sheldon.

"This is different." Sheldon placed a hand on Amy's stomach. "Growing in there is one of the best things that will ever happen to me. Growing in there is more than just a kid or even a progeny for that matter. In there our baby." A tear fell down Sheldon's cheek. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He shouted with joy.

Amy felt an immense amount of joy grow inside her. But then she remembered something which made her smile disappear again.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked.

"How are we going to raise a child if we don't even live together?"

"We won't have to. Move in with me." Sheldon grinned.

"Are you sure? I mean you tend to freak out when this subject is mentioned."

"Amy, we're having a baby. Of course I'm sure. I want you to move in with me."

"I love you." Amy whispered.

"I love you too. So much." Sheldon replied, picking her up and kissing her once again.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW WOW WOW! You guys are the sweetest! The reviews I got for the first part of my story were so nice. Some of you were asking for another chapter so I figured because you were all so nice, I'd write one. Thank you so much for the support! You're the best!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Still don't own The Big Bang Theory. Sadly.**_

* * *

They had been arguing a lot lately. Fighting over the stupidest things from Milk to showering to TV quiz shows. All the quarrelling stemmed from the slightest thing. And it was all really starting to get on Amy's nerves. She was the one that was 8 months pregnant. She was the one who should be complaining and getting upset. But Sheldon was the one getting frustrated enough for the both of them AND the little girl growing inside his other half's womb. 

Amy had gone through a rather long day. She had early appointment at the hospital. She had to go shopping with Penny for the final touches to the baby's nursery. She even had to go and fetch take-out food by herself because Sheldon was working late. All of that and she had to do it all with a pounding headache. To top that off, Sheldon came home in a melancholy mood.

"That university treats me like I'm worthless. I devote all my time to making them look good and do you know how they repay me?" Sheldon huffed.

"Badly?" Amy sighed.

"Yes! I'm sick of it." Sheldon replied, angrily. He slumped into his spot and opened his food container. "Anyway, enough about me. How was your day?"

"Busy. Final appointment today. Everything was good. Penny helped me finish the nursery. You can go look at it if you want." Amy smiled.

"I'll look after I've eaten." Sheldon grinned back.

'There we go', Amy thought. That was the Sheldon Cooper smile she loved. 

Amy was watching an episode of 'Friends' when Sheldon decided to go and look at the nursery.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Sheldon yelled. Amy quickly got up to find Sheldon, who was sat in the middle of their future daughter's room looking utterly disgusted. He looked up and glared at Amy. "You cannot be serious." he snarled.

"What's the problem?" Amy shook her head.

"This room isn't right. It's all wrong. I don't like the cot. Why on earth did you not think to consult me about that? And why is there nothing even remotely science related in here? I want our daughter to grow up at least knowing what the periodic table is!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Sheldon, I-"

"Amy, you've really let me down."

Wow. That hurt. That really hurt. That was it. Amy wasn't taking it anymore.

"I've let **you** down? ME? I'm the one carrying this child. I'm the one that has had to do practically everything because you're at work all the time. I have done **EVERYTHING** I can to make sure we give our daughter what she deserves from good health to a nice bedroom, but **I've let you down**? Nothing is ever good enough for you Sheldon. I put all my heart and soul into this but over the last month you have treated me like I'm worthless. I'm done. I'm not taking this anymore. Sleep on the god damn couch tonight, or is your highness too good for that as well!?" Amy screamed, before slamming the door and marching into their bedroom.

Sheldon tried his hardest to fight back his tears. He hated when Amy was mad at him. But she had every right to be. She was right. Sheldon hadn't been treating her very nicely over the last few weeks. And it took him this long to realise it. He felt awful.

* * *

At 3am, Amy opened the nursery door to find Sheldon still awake, facing away from her.

"Why are you still awake?" Amy whispered from the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you awake?" Sheldon retorted.

"Couldn't sleep. The baby keeps kicking me. It's like she knows something is wrong." Amy chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry for shouting so much." she sighed.

Sheldon spun around on his bottom to face her. "Don't be sorry. I deserved it."

"It's just...I don't get why you keep getting so angry all the time? It's causing us to argue like crazy and the last thing I want to do is bring a baby into an environment where we do nothing but shout at each other."

"It doesn't matter why I'm angry. I'll stop. I promise." Sheldon replied. Amy entered the room and slowly sat down on the floor opposite the man she loved.

"I don't buy that for a second." Amy stated.

"I will stop. It's not f-"

"No, not that." Amy interrupted. "You know why you've been all agitated lately. Tell me, Sheldon so we can sort it out."

"You'll think less of me." he fretted.

"Try me."

"Fine." Sheldon sighed. "I'm scared."

"What of?" Amy was confused.

"I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good enough dad."

Amy looked into Sheldon's eyes and could see the tears forming. She leaned forward and took his hands in her own.

"Sheldon, listen to me. You're going to be the most amazing dad ever to walk this earth. I know you will."

"But how do you know that? It's not like my dad was a good example." Sheldon's voice was full to the brim with worry.

"You don't need an example. You're Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper. A true genius. You can figure this one out on your own." Amy beamed.

"But like you said, I haven't been around as much as I wanted to be during your pregnancy. What kind of start is that?"

"You are out there making a living for us. So if you ask me, that's a pretty good start. And you start paternity leave soon, so you'll be around then. I'm sorry I made you feel bad about that." Amy apologised.

"And I'm sorry I've been so stressed out. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And I really do love the nursery. And the cot. It's perfect for our little girl." Sheldon laughed tenderly as he gently pulled Amy into his lap.

"I love you, Dr Cooper." Amy expressed as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I love you too, Dr Fowler." Sheldon replied, rubbing his hand across Amy's tummy. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course." Amy chuckled. "But before we go to bed, I want to give you something. Help me up?"

After Sheldon helped Amy get up and she went into their bedroom, he couldn't help but wonder that little vixen was talking about. She walked back in with a small smirk on her face. She was holding something in a gift bag.

"Open it." She demanded as she gave it to him. Sheldon opened the bag and pulled out a cot mobile. His face lit up.

"I know it's not a periodic table or anything but I figured that a mobile with all the planets attached would suffice."

Sheldon attached the mobile to the cot and couldn't help but gaze at how good it looked.

"Do you like it?" Amy stood next to him.

"I love it. It's perfect." Sheldon replied before pulling Amy in for a tender kiss.

"Come on then, you." the neurobiologist said after they pulled apart. "I want as much sleep as possible before I start taking sleep for granted after she's born. Let's go to bed."

They walked to their bedroom hand in hand and fell asleep holding each other. It was the best night sleep either of them ever had.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
